


Doesn't Anybody Knock Anymore?

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Puns & Finger Guns [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dominant Reyes, F/M, Fingering, General Feelings of Awkwardness, Month of Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Ryder wants to go out on a date, but Reyes has other plans for them.





	Doesn't Anybody Knock Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 16: A Piece From Your Real Life

“Nice dress.” Reyes’ eyes rolled over Elspeth’s body with a familiar glint as he smirked, rising to his feet to press a kiss onto her cheek.

Elspeth felt her chest flush with heat. She gripped his arm to stop him from moving it down to her ass. “No. You said date night.”

His other arm moved so that his hand smoothed the small of her back. “Is this not a date?”

“Not leaving this room doesn’t qualify as a date.” She watched his eyes light up as she narrowed her own. “Stop what you’re thinking. That’s not a challenge.”

“It sounded like one,” he replied as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, tongue flicking out to wet against her skin.

She couldn’t hit the shiver it sent through her, but she let go of him and attempted to step back. When the hand on her back stopped her from moving, she pushed at his bent shoulders. “Out. You’re taking me out.”

“It’d be more fun to stay in,” he purred, his now free hand running down to the hem of her tight black dress.

“It’ll be more _fun_ to go out and come back. Patience is a virtue.”

“Not one of mine.” The hand on her back slipped down to squeeze her butt, Reyes kissing up to her ear and nipping at the lobe. The hand along the hem of her dress slipped between her thighs, rubbing against the lacy underwear she wore for their supposed date. “Not yours either, apparently.”

She bit into her lip to stifle her moan as his finger pushed the damp fabric between her folds, stroking against her clit. She sagged into his chest, closing her eyes as her breath caught at the delicious sensation.

The hand around her butt moved around her waist, holding her to him as her knees weakened with the speeding up in his tempo. She opened her mouth to gasp for air as he hit a particularly sweet spot, but his mouth captured hers. Their tongues caressed inside of her mouth as he spun them around and lowered her onto the couch.

His lips traveled to under her jaw, marking her before traveling lower. A hand dug into her breast as he bit into the peak of it through her clothes. She whimpered as she arched against the back of the couch.

He kept his hand gripping her as his mouth traveled lower. He nudged her thighs further apart with his nose as he took a knee between her legs. The fingers rubbing her now pulled her underwear back just as his mouth connected to the skin underneath. She writhed as his tongue swirled on the tip of her clit, her arms thrust behind her as her fingers tore into the fabric of the couch. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of him against her.

Her chest heaved as she slid a hand down into his hair, fingers curling into it just as one of his fingers stretched from holding aside her underwear to delve inside of her. A low, guttural moan escaped with her next breath, her hips rolling up into it.

A familiar swishing sound coincided with a loud cry as Reyes played with the finger inside of her, twisting it as he pushed it further in.

“Excu-”

Elspeth could barely open her eyes to investigate this new sound. It took a few seconds to register the salarian, let alone the shocked expression forming on his face. Reyes, oblivious to this new development, nipped as another finger circled her entrance. She couldn’t fight the moan that came out with her eyes locked on this new person.

She yanked Reyes back by his hair, knees locking with his hand still inside her. Confusion flickered across his face. His free hand fell away from her breast, coming to rest on her knee.

“Els?”

“You didn’t lock the door,” she replied through gritted teeth, motioning her head in his guest’s direction.

The salarian kept his eyes down on the datapad in his hands as he shifted uncomfortably by the exit, looking like he wished to be anywhere else but there.

Reyes turned his head, standing on his knees to shield her from the salarian’s sight. “What do you want, Jerlo?” She flinched at hearing the menace in his voice, a tone she never heard him take before.

The salarian stared for what felt like minutes as he tried to reassemble his reason for being there. “Um...There...A report...I...I’m...I’m supposed....”

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The finger inside her wiggled, her back shooting straight as she clamped a hand over her mouth. “Leave it on the table by the door and get the _fuck_ out.”

“Uh...y-y-yes, sir.”

Reyes sighed and came back down to rest his cheek against Elspeth’s clenched knees as they waited for the unwelcomed guest to leave. His eyes bore into hers, hand running up and down her calf.

The salarian kept tossing glances at them as he passed by. Her face reddened the more she thought about what he just witnessed. As the door shut behind him, she groaned and threw her head back. “See, _this_ is why we should’ve went out first. Maybe then one of us could’ve remembered to lock the door.”

“We’ll remember next time.” The lust in Reyes’ whiskey eyes returned. “Now where were we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't nearly as nerve wracking as I thought it would be to write about the most embarassing thing to ever happen to me. Well, technically this was the second. The first was when my ex's mom walked in on my ex and I doing this essentially. TMI, but I know if you read the prompt up there, you were curious what was real.


End file.
